


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Ten)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angel Powers, Angel Sam, Awesome Missouri, Balthazar Flirts, Dean Has Secrets, Dean Lies, Family Secrets, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Sam, Human Balthazar, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Prophecy, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Michael, Sam Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Visions, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me what's on your mind, boy." Missouri says softly as she comforts him. "All I can hear is grief." </p><p>Sam continues to sob. "I--I saw him. I spoke to him. My father. He gave me a warning..." </p><p>"What did he say?" </p><p>"He said something about The Darkness and that it's coming soon..."</p><p>(Or the one that has Sam receiving a cryptic message from his father.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Ten)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late, but whateverrrr! (Lol) Some errors ahead! Enjoy!

_There's always something now. Almost every day, there's some type of...unnatural occurrence. Now, here he is, standing in a "dream field" and looking directly at the one who helped give him life. Michael looks the same as he did on the night of his supposed death. Exact same clothes. He's giving him a bright smile, all teeth. He's incredibly handsome in this light. Not sure what else to do, Sam stretches his hand out, hopeful that he can touch him._

_As his fingertips reach the former Angel's face, he finds that yes, he can feel in this magical, mystical realm he's in. Being an avid fantasy reader, he honestly believes that he can do such an act **because** he believes he can. That being said, Sam surges forward to embrace the father that he never knew. He hears him chuckle and it makes him as well. All his life he was curious about this man, and now that he's seen him and heard his voice, he doesn't wanna let go. But he does, albeit reluctantly._

_"I--I don't even..." He says, flabbergasted. "I don't even know what to say! Just...I saw you! You and mom back at home. And you were holding me. I was smaller."_

_Michael continues to smile, nodding. "Yes. I thought I felt a presence all those years ago. Now I know that it was you all along. You've gotten so big. I want you to know that...I've been watching over you from Heaven all your life. I'm so sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for what happened to you. I watched it all...I--He wouldn't let me leave. Father wouldn't let me intervene and he himself wouldn't as well. You suffered terribly...all because of my mistake. But now, we're here. We're here together."_

_"But why are we here? Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy to finally talk to you."_

_"I have so much I want to tell you, but I have very little time to do so. You must listen carefully, Sammy. The Darkness is coming...and only you, a Nephilim, and a Cambion can stop it. There are major forces at work that are beyond your kin. Dangerous people. I would help you--I desire to help, but I am forbidden from ever leaving again. Before I'm forced back, I want you to know that I never wanted this for you. I wanted you to live happily and away from this life. I'm proud of you and might I add that what you did in the gymnasium at your school was pretty awesome."_

_Sam laughs with small tears rolling down his cheeks. His father has a nice sense of humor at least. Having this moment with him is all he wants from now on. However, Michael's words start to sink in. Cambion? The Darkness? What does that even mean? Could this be a new evil? Sounds very much like it. There's a strange look in the man's eyes. Like he regrets a lot of things. He probably does. Sam takes it upon himself to question him on the matter. The more he knows, the better._

_"The Darkness?" He asks. He huffs dismissively, but he's really nervous. "That sounds pretty ominous."_

_Michael purses his lips. "It is. You're in danger. Everyone's in danger and Father will not interfere with human's lives anymore...even if it means that they'll all perish. Don't think him cruel, Sam. He's just...there's more to him than meets the eye. Just be wary. You can do this. You're my son after all."_

_"But I have questions! Who called you on that night!?"_

_It's starting already. Michael's appearance is fading, becoming increasingly see through. "I'm being pulled away now. But to answer your question, I have no idea. The voice was distorted."_

_Feeling desperate, Sam tries again. "Dad...who killed you? Who killed you? I need to know..."_

_As he finally fades completely, he smiles and his voice is heard from various sources. "Soon..."_

****

He shoots upright on the bed, panting. Cold sweat forms snd his hair sticks to his forehead. Looking to his left, he notices that Crowley has been woken up out of his sleep because of him. Sam honestly feels kind of bad. He touches the Hellhound's head, patting it gently. The beast looks angry at first, but then he relents, allowing the boy to pet him. Crowley's a sweetheart underneath of his rough exterior. His eyes shift to a steely grey color then; Sam doesn't question it. These things happen nowadays. It's unfortunate.

That dream he had...can it even be classified as a dream? More like a--a spiritual, unconscious conversation. His father was there and he could touch him, hug him! It felt so real. Sam lets a single tear roll down his cheek. He had talked to Michael for the first time in sixteen years. He's happy...but then he actually starts remembering the conversation. Something big is coming. A storm the likes that no one in existence has ever witnessed.

The Darkness.

What could that possibly be? It sounds ancient...and very dark. Michael said that only a Nephilim can stop it. How can stop something so scary sounding? And also, he still has a long way to have great control over his powers, so how the Hell is he supposed to contend with an ancient, evil monster!? He'll most likely die of a brain hemorrhage before putting a dent in his forced mission. Sam's the unwilling hero in this story. The epic underdog to save the world.

He really wishes that he could be in one of those other universes right now. Just trading places with one of his alternate selves. Anything but this. His father didn't give him a lot of specifics on what or just who The Darkness is. Hell, he didn't even say how it's getting here! Something as big as this can't be ignored, but he can't exactly tell Dean right away! Not while he's got so little answers as it is! Speaking of Dean, the Vampire appears in the doorway to their bedroom, clad in only a dark pair of sweatpants. He seems...frightened.

"Dean?" Sam questions, still petting Crowley. "Is everything okay...?"

The blonde blinks, shaking away from his thoughts. "Huh? Yes. I'm fine. Are you okay? Did you...have a bad dream? You were talking in your sleep."

"Um, no. Not really. It was different. What did I say?"

"You were--You were mumbling. Mostly incoherent words." Dean's smirk comes out full force, but it's unconvincing. "Probably dreaming of me, no doubt. Even in your dreams, you cannot run from me."

Laughing, the boy nods, though he feels bad for lying. "That's it then. I was trying to make you dress as The Count for Halloween. You kept refusing to cooperate."

"That actually sounds a lot like me. Spot on, spot on. While I enjoy Halloween as much as any other creature of the night, I abhor having to dress up as an over exaggerated version of myself. I already have the fangs."

This is news to him. With the holiday being only a short time away, he'd like to actually do something with Dean. The Vampire doesn't need to dress up or anything, but it'd be nice if they went out to somewhere nice. Extravagant. Sam snickers as he watches Crowley growl at Dean as he sits on the bed. The boy calms the Hellhound down and gently shoos him from his own spot. It's theirs not  _his_. He acts all high and mighty as if he's protecting his new owner from the actual owner of the penthouse.

Dean gives the beast an unamused look before settling down with his human. Half-human. Sam keeps thinking about it. He's more powerful than he was a week ago. He can feel his body becoming more and more tolerant of the epic Angel Blood in his system. The power isn't trying to rip him apart at the seams like normal, but it's still a hassle to control. Michael had expert handling over his abilities. He was the infamous Archangel anyways. But thinking on that, it's kinda strange.

He abandoned his father to start a family with his beloved, giving up his wings in the process. Perhaps he also gave up a percentage of his Angel Powers and immortality. That would explain why he's back up in Heaven. But why? Why would God keep him up there? And why would he allow his Creation to be destroyed by something as frightening as The Darkness? Perhaps Sam will never know...but he can't idle around. The world may be coming to an end very soon. Only he can save it. And a Cambion. What is that?

"You seem out of sorts this morning." Dean says quietly, resting his hand on the Nephilim's. "Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." He lies. "I'm fine. Just hungry. Very hungry. Hey, Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what a--a Cambion is?" The Vampire frowns, prompting Sam to think of something quick. "I was just curious because I thought I saw that word somewhere and I forgot to look into it."

Dean smiles, presumably oblivious to what's really going on. "You're too smart for your own good. I love it. So, you'd like to know what a Cambion is? Okay. You say you encountered an Incubus in school, correct? Well, they--and their female counterparts: Succubi--are the only Demons who can fornicate with human's and produce children. Half-human, Half-Demon. They have none of the weaknesses that their Demonic parents have and they are considered abominations; powerful and extremely dangerous. Similar beings exist. They're called Nephilims. It's thought that there aren't any in existence as if right now. Are you...familiar with that name...?"

Cambions are, essentially, the evil versions of Nephilims. His world just got a little more complicated. Well, more so than it already is! Sam looks Dean in the eyes. He feels disappointed with himself that he's keeping all of these important facts from Dean, but...he has to. There's no other way. He has to talk to Missouri today. That's the plan. He needs to tell her everything that he knows as of right now. She'll have insight on this upcoming danger. She has to have some clue. She has to...

"Doesn't ring any bells, De."

****

This endless sneaking around isn't healthy for the relationship in the slightest. Sam figures that once he's got all the answers that he needs, he and Dean need to have a long talk and get everything out into the open. For now, he'll play by his own rules. He, Eli and Crowley are all in the living room of Missouri's house. Sam had called him up while Dean had to get to an emergency meeting. He loves the creature so much that it hurts, but this is necessary. Immediately as she hugs him, he starts to break down.

"Tell me what's on your mind, boy." Missouri says softly as she comforts him. "All I can hear is grief."

Sam continues to sob. "I--I saw him. I spoke to him. My father. He gave me a warning..."

"What did he say?"

"He said something about The Darkness and that it's coming soon..."

Eli looks mortified, as does Missouri. This isn't the desired reaction that he wanted from her. It looks as if she has no idea what the fuck he's talking about. If anything, he thought she'd have the most knowledge about this thing. This is bullshit! Why is this universe so fucked up? He would've been happy just contending against Hunters and other monsters, but no! Something called "The Darkness" has to insert itself into his life. He needs clues--hints, anything!

The redhead puts his hand on Sam's shoulder. He's scared; he looks at Missouri. "What's that? How bad is it?"

"I have no idea..." She confesses. "But it sounds...evil. There ain't nothing right about that name."

Crowley hums from the couch. "I might know a thing or two about the subject matter."

Sam seems hopeful for a second. "You do? You have to tell us!"

"Now, now. Don't make such a fuss, Samantha. I could tell you...for a fee. How bout a delicious snack, yeah?"

"Crowley!"

"Alright! It was worth a shot. Let's see...where do I even begin. Ah, yes. My origins. As you know, I was one of the greatest Demons in existence. Top of the class. We had a leader, like all of subjects. It was Lucifer. He currently resides in Hell, stuck in a cage, plotting his revenge, yadda yadda. However, before he was banished, he and his brothers, one of whom was your father, sealed away the greatest evil this world has ever known."

"The Darkness." The Nephilim finishes.

If Crowley could grin, he'd be doing it now. "You catch on quickly. Now, they don't say this in your Holy Bibles or scriptures. The only way for The Darkness to return is to get an Angel of Royal Blood."

"Royal Blood?"

"Meaning, a being close to God himself, or his Archangels. I'm guessing someone like you. There was a prophecy--I guess--about a Nephilim and Cambion uniting to destroy it and have everlasting peace and so on and so forth. But I'm pretty sure that we're fucked starting today."

That's an understatement. This isn't good. So, they're pretty much screwed if anyone gets a hold of him? Great. Not great. Never in a million years (exaggeration) did he ever think that he (and one other hybrid) would have to save the planet from destruction. Sam's scared. He's so scared right now. He has made up his mind on the matter now. About telling Dean. It's gonna happen...just not at this moment, but he's definitely gonna tell him. Maybe he can help. Find contacts and allies and whatnot. There's something else though, and that's--

"The Cambion," Eli says before Sam can. "Where are they? It's not like they're gonna be listed in the phone book."

Crowley scoffs. "If they were, the The Hunters would've killed them immediately. We're just gonna have to search. Mum, have you any idea as to who this Cambion could be using your Psychic Powers?"

Missouri lights up a cigarette, exhaling slowly. She smirks. "They don't work like that. If I could do that, don't you think I would've tried it already? You'll have to look manually."

"The planet's a pretty big place."

"I have a sinking suspicion that the one you seek is in this very state alone. Sam, you must listen to me. You and this person are destined to get rid of The Darkness. There's no doing this alone. If the prophecy is true, then you need each other for this. Together, you're stronger. Apart? Not so much. Gather your allies and begin your search. I fear that the battle has only just begun..."

****

"And that's what she said." Sam sighs, leaning against the wall of Castiel's apartment. "Plain and simple. We're beginning the countdown without a definite time limit and we have no idea about where to start."

This is what he says to Cas and Balthazar. He had Eli drive them over here to deliver the news. They both have the same expression as he did. Eli drapes his arm over his shoulder, pulling him just a bit closer. Why's his heart beating triple time now? It feels like it's about to burst forth from his chest and onto the floor. He stops breathing, confident that if he starts again, he'll end up puking all over the poor guy. Suddenly, reality catches back up to him.

He subtly shifts his shoulder, moving just inches away from his best friend. It's a little weird to have him that close, but at the same time...it feels right. Eli's own heart is beating so loud and his head is sending various pulses. Sam still doesn't wanna peek into his mind. It's the ultimate betrayal in his eyes. If something is on someone's mind, then they have the right to tell the other person about it. So, again, he leaves his thoughts to himself, choosing to get back to the original topic.

Balthazar pinches the bridge of his nose. "So, let me get this straight. Your dad, Archangel Michael, visited you in a dream to tell you that you and an unknown Half-Demon are our only chance in stopping The Darkness, an ancient, evil monster that's quite possibly hellbent on destroying God's creation. Correct?"

Sam nods, speaking quietly. "That's about right."

Cas shakes his head, grimacing. For once, he's being serious about something. "This is fucked to a whole new level. You gotta tell Dean everything."

"But--What?" He sputters. "I--I mean, I was going to, but I can't right now! I can't do that to him...He can't...I can't..."

"Sam, you  _have_ to. This is too big of a secret to hide from him. You need to tell him. If you're afraid, I'll do it with you, but he needs to know. Maybe he'll know where to go, people to contact and talk to about this. You can't do this alone--"

"A week!" Sam blurts out spontaneously. "Give me a week...next Sunday. I'll tell him. I'll tell him everything, I promise. And...you'll be there with me?"

"If we live thar long...but okay."

Cas smiles, nodding afterwards. Looking to Balthazar, he gives a crooked grin, shrugging his shoulders in affirmation. At least it beats the alternative. Lastly, Sam looks to his left and sees Eli, crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn't even need to say anything. He knows that he'll be there for him until the end of days...which might not be too far away. The only one not present is Crowley; he's waiting impatiently in the car outside. Maybe he can do something too. Sam's gonna need all the help he can get to fend off this big bad...thing.

And he'll tell his lover everything he needs to know. Absolutely everything. No skimming or shortcuts. Nothing held back, but only if he does the same. Sam desperately wants to know that lie that Dean's holding in. Sunday...it's all gonna come out into the open. No more secrets. No more lies. Just honesty and "world saving". Finding this Cambion won't be easy or a walk in the park by no means, but Sam is willing to put everything on the line to find this person. The fate of the world depends on it. He just hopes that he's close enough to find.

****

Sam sits at the dinner table, directly across from Dean as he eats the food that the latter prepared for his consumption. Crowley is somewhere around the penthouse doing God knows what. Dean just sits there, reading from one of the various novels that he has scattered throughout the place. Almost every day there's a new book. How does he read them so fast? Is it because he can't sleep? Is it because he has all the time in the world? That could be it, but for how much longer?

While he's almost certain that The Darkness wants to eliminate humanity, Sam is unsure about the deity's true motives. With a name like that, one can definitely assume that the being is plotting to unleash Hell on Earth. He needs to find out more and soon. But for now, he's gonna enjoy this delicious steak in front of him. Upon looking up, he catches Dean giving him a quick glance. The Vampire looks embarrassed for a second, smiling sheepishly. Sam giggles, biting into a fork full of beef.

"I caught you staring."

Dean chuckles. "That you did. I cannot help it. Are you enjoying your meal?"

"Immensely." Sam grins, using one of Dean's big words.

"I'm glad."

"You're always glad when it comes to me."

"No truer words were ever spoken." The blonde can't stop smiling. "God, you look just like him in this light..."

It's a whisper, but Sam catches it immediately. He looks up at Dean again who retreats back into his book. What was that? Who does he look like? Is he hiding more things from him? Whatever. He'll get answers soon enough. Not wanting to ignite a potential argument, Sam resumes his meal. He can sense that Dean is having a moral dilemma in his mind. There's jumbled up voices arguing back and forth about "the right thing to do". It's infuriating beyond compression.

Minutes pass, and Sam finishes eating. He announces that he's going to bed. The boy leaves before Dean can even say anything on the matter. He's disappointed in him. Sure, he's keeping things from him, but at least he's gonna tell him! It feels like Dean's not gonna do anything like that! Foolish, foolish Vampire! When he gets to the bedroom, Sam finds that Crowley is fast asleep on the floor, belly in the air. It's kinda cute. He strip out of his pants, getting into the bed with just his underwear and t-shirt on. The boy silently wishes his Hellhound/Protector a good night's sleep before shutting off the small light.

****

It's around midnight. He doesn't need to look at the clock to figure that out. Sam's awakened by a shift in the bed. The sheets lift up and soon, a body is pressed against the back of his. It's warm and it fits perfectly. He knows it's Dean. He knows his smell, his touch. The blonde pulls him close, kissing the top of his head. Sam, feigning sleep, listens quietly as his lover talks to the air around him. He doesn't know if he knows that he's truly awake, but he's not going to ask. He keeps his body lax in the Vampire's arms.

"Forgive me, Samuel..." He hears Dean sigh shakily. It sounds like, if he could, he'd be crying right now. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. Is this my second chance? Have you returned to me after all this time? Whatever the truth of it...I'm glad. I'm just so glad..."

Sam says nothing.

He only listens.

****

Missouri sighs, staring at the fireplace. Suddenly, a man appears next to her out of thin air. She smiles then. "So, The Darkness, huh? Is this your trump card?"

"Perhaps."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you taking the boy through this?"

"Because...it is necessary."

"I don't see how it is."

"That's because you're a mortal."

"A mortal with godlike abilities. Right below you, of course. What would you ask of me?"

"All I ask is that you don't intervene. This is merely a test. If he can save this universe, then great. If not, I'll move onto the next. I will observe everything, as will you. I want to see if he'll make the same mistakes as he did previously. Don't you?"

"He won't." She defends. "This time is different. I can feel it. What about the other one? The Cambion."

"You and I both know what's going to happen. Don't play coy, Missouri."

"It doesn't hurt to have verbal confirmation."

"Indeed, old friend. I must take my leave. Just keep an eye out for him. A close eye."

Missouri smirks to herself as the man vanishes from her home. "Whatever you say...Chuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, what's going ooooooon!? So many things need clarifying and it'll happen soon! Only two more episodes left until the end! Stay tuned! ;)


End file.
